


Keeping It Together

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Protectiveness, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is on its way back to Earth after the Narada incidence. Jim seems to be keeping it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Post Narada.

Within a few days of meeting Jim Kirk, the doctor part of McCoy diagnosed his then acquaintance (soon to be best friend/insane boyfriend) with hypomania.

Jim didn’t sleep much. McCoy found this out three weeks into his stint at the Academy when Housing re-assigned Jim to share quarters with him after Jim scared away two roommates. When Jim did sleep, he would collapse from near exhaustion after pushing himself for days. Jim also manifested the other classic indicators. Jim was gregarious, competitive, an over achiever, and had heaps of energy.

Apparently, manics thrived in Starfleet. Specifically in Command track with a triple major in Tactical, Com/Ops, and Security. Jim declared a minor in Engineering. McCoy secretly thought it was because the kid had a fetish for starships. Four year program in three years. Utterly insane.

Jim needed a freakin’ keeper and somehow McCoy became an expert in Managing James T. Kirk.

McCoy would never admit it, but he liked taking care of Jim. It filled a void and, hell, at least it was never boring.

Jim saved the goddamn universe. Great. But he almost died in the process, lost a planet, and was pretending everything was fine.

The Enterprise was limping back to Earth and Jim was holding his ship and its crew together by sheer will power (and a little duct tape). He lent a sympathetic ear, pat on the back where needed, friendly encouragement, and led by example. Jim kept grinning. The perfect flawed hero.

That’s why McCoy found himself waiting in Jim’s temporary quarters. Not the Captain’s quarters because Jim refused to go into Pike’s personal space. Regular Lieutenant’s quarters were fine with Jim.

The door whooshed open and McCoy snapped, “We gotta talk, kid.”

Jim blinked a few times. His gaze taking a few moments to focus. Jim had dark circles under his eyes and his colour was ashen. “Hey, Bones.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Don’t know. There’s too much to do. I just came back to my quarters for a quick refresh. No one needs a stinky Captain. Some of the species on board have sensitive olfactory--”

“You’re babbling.”

Jim sputtered. “I don’t babble.”

“You do when you’re tired or up to no good. You don’t have any spare time to get into trouble, so I know you’re ready to fall over.”

Jim waved his hand dismissively in the air. “I’m fine.”

“You look like hell.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jim tried to disarm him with a charming smile. “You’re not looking so good yourself. Chapel’s been keeping me posted and I know you’ve been living in the makeshift medbay.”

McCoy scratched at his chin. He’d left five o’clock shadow behind a long time ago. “We’re both pushing it.”

“You should sleep.”

“We should sleep,” McCoy corrected. “Sulu has the Com. Chapel has the medical staff doing metaphorical jumpin’ jacks. All’s right on board for now.”

“No, I--”

“Shut up, kid,” McCoy cut him off gently. He reached out and laid his hand on Jim’s shoulder, pulling him in close. He wrapped his arms around Jim, who let himself be pulled into McCoy’s embrace. “Gotta take care of yourself. Doctor’s orders.”

“Oh, you wanna play doctor, doctor?” The crudeness of the comment was ruined when Jim yawned, laying his head on McCoy’s shoulder. “I’m game.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. Even bone-tired Jim was flirting. It was reassuring he still had the energy to do that.

McCoy manoeuvred them to the too-small bed. It wouldn’t be the first or last time they shared a bed not meant for two grown beings. Hell, even when they had a bed that was big enough Jim was always invading his space. Jim had no concept of respecting personal space. Rumpled uniforms still on, McCoy kicked off his boots.

“Should keep my boots on,” Jim mumbled. “May need to--”

“Boots off.” He wrestled Jim’s boots off.

“I’m the Captain. I can do whatever I want.”

“Blah, blah, blah. You’re the Captain. Damn it, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a--”

“Nursemaid. I’ve heard this one before.” Jim yawned. He pawed at McCoy, tugging his sleeve until his lover was lying back on the bed. “Never gets old. How are you doing?”

“I’m patching up a bunch of cadets who are barely old enough to shave. Half of my medical supplies got blown up. We ran outta benzodiazepines and all other form of legal tranquilizers. That fool Scotty you picked up suggested making a still and I not-so-kindly pointed out what a misguided jackass he was. That one’s not right in the head. I literally dragged him outta the engines to patch him up. I’ve resorted to handing out and sugar pills tellin’ people to calm the fuck down. Sulu’s nursing a few broken ribs and got a nasty burn. I had to get Sulu to bully that Russian kid into sleeping, too, since he was muttering computations in Russian after a fifteen hour shift. Your Comm Officer is keeping your First Officer in check. I like her, by the way. Oh, I still really hate space with a passion that can’t be described. All in all, I’m peachy.”

Jim chuckled and nuzzled closer. “Good to hear.”

“How about you?”

“I’m dealing.”

McCoy wanted to scream... Liar. Liar. Liar. But he kept his mouth shut. Jim was coping. He was being a Captain, putting the needs of the crew before his own. Soon enough it would all catch up to Jim, but McCoy knew he wouldn’t crack in public. In public Jim would remain the good natured, crazy hero everyone expected him to be. The Narada, the loss of Vulcan and his crew would sink in eventually. Soon, very soon, McCoy knew the facade would crack and McCoy be there to pick up the pieces. For now he would settle for a few hours sleep before they both woke up to stumble to their posts again.

McCoy kissed Jim gently. “I’m proud of you.”

Jim made a wounded noise and buried his face against McCoy’s neck. Hiding, trying to keep it together. McCoy felt a few tears against his skin, but kept silent and held Jim tighter. Brave, stupid son-of-a-bitch.

Jim might be there to protect the universe, but McCoy was determined he would do everything in his power and then some to protect Jim from the universe.

END.


End file.
